First Martial Arts Lesson
by Figurine889
Summary: Tohru decides to get to know Kyo better and asks for martial arts lessons. Deciding to use the opportunity to get closer to her, Kyo obliges.


_*This is my first fanfic, written on a lark, thanks to my friend who really got me into them. I don't know martial arts (and it shows), so just kind of go with it. I hope you like it, please comment!!*_

**First Martial Arts Lesson**

Kyo looked out at the horizon from his spot on the roof. The sun was just starting to set, casting a bright orange hue across the sky. Soon Tohru would be calling around for him to let him know that dinner was ready. A dinner of liver and leeks. Something he hated most in this world, perhaps even more than that stupid rat.

The dinner was why he was up on the roof and, in all aspects of the word, sulking. He could smell the leeks as soon as they had touched the pan, so he chose to spend the rest of the evening on the roof, where the smell couldn't reach him. It was better than complaining anyway. He knew Yuki wouldn't stand for him complaining about anything Tohru cooked. Kyo shuddered as he remembered what the rat had done to him last time; force-feeding him the repulsive concoction, causing him to pass out.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru's voice carried up to his ears.

He slid down towards the edge of the roof so he could see her. She was peering out at the trees that surrounded the house. A slight breeze blew through, causing her hair to blow out around her and her short skirt to lift slightly in the back, almost granting a view of something more. He felt his pants tighten slightly.

"What?" He called back, alerting her to his whereabouts. He thought hard about anything besides what he wanted to do with her.

Tohru's head spun around at the voice. Once she saw him, a wide smile spread across her face. His pants grew tighter.

"Dinner is ready!"

Not completely trusting his voice, Kyo simply nodded in agreement. Upon his acknowledgment, she turned around and walked down a path in the trees.

_Probably looking for that damn rat_, Kyo thought to himself.

He slid to the edge of the roof and dropped down so he hung by his hands. Then he swung his legs into his open bedroom window. With a soft _thud_, he landed on all fours. He stood up, groaning slightly, as his erection had not yet disappeared. It still pulsed with need. Tohru would probably be a few minutes while she looked for the rat, so he had some time to take care of it somehow.

First to come to his mind was a cold shower. That was no good though. Not only would it take too long, but Tohru would be sure to ask questions he didn't want to answer when he arrived at dinner sopping wet.

Second: think of something else. That was good, he could do that. Closing his eyes, he filled his mind with martial arts. Memories flashed through his mind of his training in the mountains. Practices with Shishou.

_It's working_, he thought as he remembered one of many fights with Yuki.

At least he thought so, until he heard Tohru's laugh come from outside. Against his better wishes, his images of beating that rat to a pulp switched to him gently pushing Tohru against a wall, covering her lips with his own as his tongue memorized every inch of her mouth. His hand sliding up into her shirt to cup her breast through her bra.

Again, against his wishes, he felt his own hand slid down to unbutton his pants, and slide both them and his boxers down around his ankles. His fantasy became more graphic and he became aware of an intense hunger from below his waist. Kyo hissed as he started to slowly stroke himself. His fantasy became more and more intense, so he sped up, feeling himself getting hot, and longing for release and–

"A-aaahhh..." Kyo half sighed, half groaned as his hot seed shot through his fingers. He placed his free hand on a bookshelf nearby to prevent himself from falling to the floor.

Weak from his actions, he stood perfectly still before cleaning himself off and grabbing a new pair of boxers and pants. For a brief second, he was thankful that he had pretty much stayed out of the household's way all day. Nobody would notice the slight color change in his pants.

As Kyo entered the dinning area, he almost thought he was late. Tohru and Yuki sat there, waiting for him, but Shigure, his older cousin, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Shigure?" He asked nonchalantly as he sat down in his usual spot between Tohru and Yuki. Tohru passed him a bowl full of rice and he tried not to think of what he'd just imagined them doing.

"He's having dinner with his editor," Yuki answered before taking a piece of fish and putting it into his mouth.

Kyo thought about the relationship between Shigure and his editor. Shigure was always picking on her, and as an effect, they had frequently come home from school to find her on the front step, threatening suicide if she didn't get Shigure's manuscript that day.

"Oh," he said simply as he picked up his chopsticks. He looked down at the food in front of him. Grilled fish, miso soup, and rice. Hadn't he smelled liver and leeks? He sniffed. Yes, it's scent still hung thickly in the air. His eyes scanned the table. In front of Tohru and Yuki there was a small plate of liver and leeks. But no sign at his. He looked up at Tohru, who was watching him apprehensively.

"Itadakimase," he said before eating some rice.

After a quiet dinner, in which Tohru kept trying to make small talk (and failing), Kyo spent the rest of the darkening evening in the front yard, practicing his martial arts. He stayed out there well after the sun had set until Yuki had come to remind the "stupid cat" to go take a bath before the water got cold.

The next day, Shigure was out again, and Yuki had student council duties, leaving Tohru and Kyo alone in the house. For the most part, the kept out of each other's ways, hardly seeing each other except when passing in the halls. That is, until lunch came around. Like dinner the night before, it stayed fairly quiet, the two only talking about simple things people talked about when there were no other conversation choices. Then Tohru brought up martial arts. Kyo couldn't help but rise to the conversation, speaking passionately about some of the things Shishou had made him do when training in the mountains.

"Sounds like a lot of fun!" Tohru said cheerfully. They were now in the kitchen, Kyo helping her with the dishes.

"It was so much more than that!" Kyo took a plate from Tohru and began to rub it down with a towel. "Every time I'm with Shishou, I know I'm going to learn something great! I look forward to each lesson!"

"Maybe it's something I should try then, if it brings you so much joy."

Kyo's hands froze on the plate he was holding. He looked at her through the corner of his eyes. Her cheeks were slightly pink. "R-really?"

She reached into the sink and pulled out the stopper, letting the water drain. Then she grabbed a towel and started to dry off her hands. Looking up at Kyo with a smile, she said, "sure! You could teach me!"

Kyo's face grew a bit warm and he gripped the plate tighter. "Well, I don't know about that. Maybe you ought to talk to Shishou. I'm sure he'd be more than willing–"

"I don't want to learn from him," she interrupted, placing a hand softly on his arm. "I want to learn from you, Kyo-kun." She pulled her arm away so she could remove her apron. Kyo tried to picture them both out in the front yard, practicing punches.

"I-I don't think I'd be a very good teacher," he mumbled.

"That's not true!" she quickly protested. "You've already taught me so much!"

Kyo set the plate down on the stack on the counter before he broke it. Then he turned to her. "If...if you're sure that you'd really like to learn, I suppose I could teach you some basic stuff." The look of pure joy on her face made his face get warmer. "When would you like to start?" He started thinking about their next break in a couple of weeks. He should be able to come with a few moves to teach her. He could even ask Shishou for advice. He'd never taught anyone before.

Tohru grabbed the stack of plates from the counter brushing his side with her hand, causing tingles to fly through his body. That combined with the look on her face earlier sent his blood south. _Not now_, he thought as his pants started to become tighter all of the sudden.

"How about in an hour?" she asked once the plates were put away. "I still have to bring in the sheets and put out another load to dry. Maybe after that?"

Kyo's eyes went a little wide. That was a lot sooner then he was thinking. "So soon?"

She smiled, causing his heart to skip. "Why not? I already know so much about Shigure-san and Yuki-kun. Now I'd like to feel closer to Kyo-kun!" Then, before he could respond at all, Tohru skipped from the room.

True enough, a little over an hour later, both Kyo an Tohru were standing in the front yard, Tohru wearing her school gym clothes, and kyo his own workout gear, plain white t-shirt, and thin black pants.

"Where do we start?" Tohru asked, pepped up for the first lesson.

Kyo looked at her and swallowed. Her hair was pulled into low pigtails and her hands were balled into fists in front of her like a boxer.

"Basic form, I think. Mimic me." He tore his gaze away from her. He stood like a statue, his left leg forward and bent slightly, while his right stood behind. His right hand was stretched out as if it pressed against an invisible wall and his left hand was fisted and pulled back to his side. He stared straight forward with his back straight and chin lifted slightly.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Tohru fall in beside him, trying to match his stance. Once she stopped moving, Kyo turned his head to check her progress.

"Pretty good," he complimented. "Just move you feet a little more apart," he nudged them apart with his own foot, not wanting to touch her. He stood staring at her. She looked so natural in that position.

"Um, Kyo-kun?"

His head snapped up. "Yes?"

"Am I going to learn anything else today?"

Kyo felt himself blush. He hadn't meant to stare. "Right. Gomen. Was there anything specific you wanted to learn? I hadn't thought you would want to start so soon, so I wasn't sure where to start really."

Tohru's lips bunched to the side in thought. Kyo's heart skipped a few beats.

"Kicks," she finally replied.

_Kicks?_ He thought. "Why kicks?"

She smiled. "I just watched an anime with Kisa-chan, and they did a lot of kicks. They made it seem so easy!"

They tend to, he thought. Well, it wasn't the way Shishou taught him, ("you'll be starting with the basics Kyo. Save the harder stuff for later"), but why not? He honestly hadn't really expected any of this to stick anyway. He couldn't see Tohru ever being in a position to need it, and if she ever was, he or Yuki even would be there.

"Okay," he said. "Watch me. This is a basic kick." He went back to the fist form he had taught her and stood up straighter. Then he brought both arms up into fists at his chest. He took a deep breath and – "hiyah!" he yelled as he kicked out with his right leg, keeping it parallel to the ground. Then he slowly brought it down and looked at Tohru. She blinked a few times, then the determined look returned to her face.

"Hiyah!" she mimicked as she kicked out too quickly, throwing off her center of balance. Kyo didn't have a chance to reach out for her before she was on the ground, flat on her back.

"Tohru!" He ran to stand over he. Her face was completely dazed as she looked up at his face. "Are you alright?"

"That didn't work," she stated meekly, her face filled with the deep embarrassment she felt.

Kyo looked at her, slightly shocked. Then he stood up and burst out laughing at her response. Once he controlled himself, he bent back down to help her up, only to bump her head where she was getting up herself. The impact knocked Kyo to the ground beside where Tohru had fallen again.

"Kyo-Kun!" she called in a panicked voice. "Kyo-kun! I'm so sorry! Gomenosai!" This time her head appeared over his as she looked at his dazed face. "Are you alright?"

He looked into her eyes, and again, burst out laughing. Oh how their rolls were reversed!

Tohru, worried he'd hit his head a little too hard, looked at Kyo with concern. The look on her face quickly sobered him up. He gazed into her eyes and without another thought, leaned up just enough to lightly touch her lips with his own. When he pulled away, Tohru's eyes were wide with shock and she leaned back to sit on her heels, her eyes gazing at something in the distance.

"Tohru?" Kyo said her name softly, worried he'd hurt her somehow. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. What was he thinking, just kissing her like that? "Tohru...I..." What? What should he say? He can't apologize. Not for something he's been waiting for- longing for.

Then he said something he probably shouldn't have. Something he knew he wouldn't have normally, had he only thought before hand.

"Tohru, I love you." He looked hard at the ground, afraid to look at her face.

For the first time since he kissed her, her face showed life. A spark lit her eyes and Kyo knew she was staring at him.

"Kyo-kun, I–" her words were interrupted by the voices coming from the forest path. Shigure and Yuki were on their way back. Both Kyo's and Tohru's heads snapped in the direction of their voices. Then, before Shigure and Yuki could see them sitting on the ground, he grabbed Tohru's hand and dragged her in the house, up the stairs, and into the room. He realized as soon as he shut the door behind them that he had made a mistake. He shouldn't have brought her here. Especially not when she was just about to reject him. And he knew that's what she was going to do. With a plastered-on smile, he turned around to face her.

"Sorry I brought you in here. It was on impulse." He opened the door and walked past her to his window so she could leave. Starring out at the trees, he apologized some more, "and I shouldn't have said what I did. Or kissed you. Gomen," he finished quietly. He heard his door slid shut and he sighed. He'd done it now. She wasn't even going to talk to him.

"Kyo-kun, are you really sorry?"

His head popped up and he turned around. She was still here.

"Because, Kyo-kun," she continued, "it made me happy. Because...I love you too, Kyo-kun."

In two seconds, Kyo had crossed his floor to Tohru. Gripping her shoulders to keep their chests from touching, he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"You could love something like me?" he asked, thinking about his other form. It wasn't really too long ago that Shishou had forced him to show Tohru.

Tohru looked up at him and smiled. "I already do."

Careful not to bump chests, he leaned down to capture her lips again. He kissed her slowly, biting her bottom lip gently then running his tongue along the lip, begging for entrance. With a sigh, she opened her mouth slightly and he slid his tongue in. As their tongues danced, his hands slid from her shoulders to the base of her neck, pulling her face closer to his to deepen the kiss.

Kyo growled as she kissed him back. _Oh, Kami-sama, her mouth is so sweet_. Subconsciously, his hands ran down her back and started to work their way up to the front inside of her shirt. He was inches above her belly button when he froze. Tohru pulled back, and looked at him, concerned.

"Kyo-kun? Why did you stop?"

He swallowed before pulling his hands out of her shirt and stepping back. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Tohru stepped forward and put her hands on his chest. "But Kyo-kun, I want you."

He met her eyes and licked his lips. Her cheeks were flushed just from kissing. How he had wanted to feel her heat under him, but that was impossible. He'd just turn into a cat. Despite that though, he felt his balls tighten, and he asked, "are you sure?"

She placed one hand on the back of his neck so she could pull him down to kiss him passionately. Between kisses, she breathed into his mouth, "I'm sure Kyo-kun. I need you." Then she broke away only long enough to pull her shirt off and unsnap the front clasp of her bra. Without prompting, Kyo placed a hand on one breast, and his mouth against the other. Tohru moaned in pleasure as he ran his tongue over the nub.

Kyo kissed his way to her other breast, loving the salty taste of her skin. As he nipped the other nub, he felt Tohru had on the back of his head, holding him there. He smiled to himself. She was enjoying this as much as he was.

Still teasing with his tongue, he slid his hands down her waist. He felt Tohru twitch as his fingertips lightly passed over her hips. His smiled widened as he cupped her ass to him.

Tohru moved her hands to Kyo's waist and started to pull his shirt up. Reluctantly, he pulled his body away from hers and grabbed her hand. Then he pulled her toward his futon where he knelt down with her. Before he touched her again, he pulled his shirt off. As he tossed it across the room, he saw Tohru reach for her shorts. Once those were off, she reached for her panties. Kyo reached out and stopped her.

"I'd like the pleasure," he told her.

Blushing, Tohru nodded and laid back on the mattress. Her hands rested lightly on her bare stomach and she watched him, the want clear in her eyes. It was in his too, he knew. It took almost everything he had not to rip off his pants and boxers and reenact every fantasy he'd ever had of the two of them. But he wouldn't do that to her. Since this was their first time, he would be gentle and go slow. He cared too much about her to do otherwise. Besides, he wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

Oh how he ached for her body though. His erection was throbbing painfully in his pants. He pulled of his pants and boxers in one swift motion, gasping slightly as the cool air of his room hit him. He heard Tohru gasp too and felt his face get red. To hide his embarrassment at her staring, he crawled up beside her body and kissed her.

Light as feathers, his fingers trailed down her body to her panties. Thinking he was going to remove them, she lifted her hips slightly. Instead, he started to pet her core through the cotton barrier. Tohru brought up her hips more, wordlessly expressing that she wanted more. Complying, he slid his hand down into her dark brown hair toward the part that ached for him.

Kyo smiled against her lips. She was already so wet for him. He gently found her nub and started to gently rub it in a circular motion. Tohru moaned against his mouth and her hips gave an involuntary buck. Wanting to please him as much as he was her, she rolled onto her side and ran her hand down his chest to the part of his body that was so different from her own.

Kyo's head pulled away from Tohru and he hissed through his teeth when she touched him. Her hands trembled slightly from nervousness and he closed his eyes. He had pleasured himself many times before, but it had never felt like this. Her hand slowly slid up his shaft, where she flicked the tip with her thumb, and back down, towards the base where she reached around to grab his balls. He hissed and arched his back toward hers like they were magnets when she gently squeezed them. Tingles started to flow through his body and he felt the familiar pull in the pit of his stomach, signaling that he was going to come. Not wanting to so soon, he pulled himself away from her grasp and moved so he was kneeling at her waist. He then grabbed one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder and started to slowly slid her panties down her porcelain legs.

Once they were off, he couldn't help but stair at her core. Tohru went to move her foot from his shoulder, but he stopped her. Watching her face, he started to kiss her foot, and slowly up her shin and down her thigh. He paused when he reached her center. Tohru's mouth opened slightly as she watched his head hover above her. He didn't move at all. Tohru was about to ask if something was wrong when he suddenly buried his mouth against her. She gasped and threw her head back as pleasure surged through her body.

Kyo gave her long, slow licks and reveled in the short, quick gasps escaping from Tohru's mouth every time his nose hit her clit. He made love to her with his tongue and felt her legs tense around her before she called out his name in release. Spasms shook her entire body as Kyo moved his tongue faster in and out of her. He continued to lick her through her orgasm.

"Kyo-kun..."she panted, "that... was wonderful..."

He pulled away from her and kissed his way up her stomach. "I'm just getting started," he promised as he nibbled the sweet spot on her neck. He felt her moan in her throat as he pressed his lips against her.

Again, he slid his hand down her side until he reached her core. Without pausing, he slid one long finger into her. Tohru arched her back in response. Kyo had pull his body higher to keep their chests from touching.

Pleased with her reaction though, he slid in another finger, then a third. He teased her clit with his thumb. She purred like a cat, and Kyo had to chuckle.

"Please Kyo-kun," she begged, "I need _you_ inside of me."

Kyo was about to tell her that patience was a virtue, but he realized just how great his own need was. At her words, as if in reminder, his own arousal throbbed painfully, begging for release.

He pulled his fingers out and shifted into a kneeling position between her legs.

"You're sure you want this?" he asked again.

She rose her hips up and reached for his face. "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"It's going to hurt." He hated the idea of hurting her in anyway.

"I've talked about it with Uo-chan. It doesn't hurt for very long."

Kyo blushed. He couldn't picture Tohru talking about sex with anyone. Not even Uotani.

"Okay," he said as he grabbed her hips and pressed his tip against her core. She nodded, and as he pressed himself into her, he lifted her hips up to him.

Tohru hissed in pain and Kyo froze, letting her body adjust to him. It took everything he had not to thrust against her. He watched her face apprehensively. Finally, the cringe on her face vanished and she opened her eyes to look up at him. She smiled, and nodded again.

Grateful, he began to slowly thrust against her, lifting her hips to match his thrusts. With every thrust he growled a little, reveling in the grip her body had on him and her warmth. He let go, and was pleased that she continued to keep pace without his aid. He placed one hand down to where they were connected and began to tease her nub.

Kyo smiled as with every thrust, Tohru grunted a little. Soon, she slid her hand down too, to where they were connected and began stroking him. His breathing increased as he felt his impending release. She too had quickened her breath. He removed his hand and returned it to her waist so he could guide her in his increasing speed. He hoped to bring them together.

Tohru's hand reached around and gently squeezed his balls.

"T-tohru! I'm...gonna...c-come!" He panted as he thrust harder and faster into her as his orgasm mounted. He screamed out Tohru's name and he faintly heard her yell out his. He continued pumping against her, to make sure his seed was gone before pulling out and collapsing on the futon beside her. Tohru rolled on her side and looked at him. Both of their breathing was ragged and their eyes were heavy.

Tohru sat up and grabbed the blanket from the end of the futon and covered them both. He slowly reached a hand up to her face and started to caress the side of her face.

"I love you, Tohru."

"I love you, Kyo-kun." She took his hand and gripped it close to her face, the only part of him she could hug.

A few minuted later, Kyo was barely conscious, and faintly heard his door open. He was too tired to care or see who it was.

"Kyo-kun? Are you in here? I thought I heard-" the voice stopped, then said in a low voice, "ohhh..." Then the door shut, and the same voice called from the other side of the door, "Yuki-kun! Let's go out for dinner tonight. Kyo-Kun and Tohru-Kun have already eaten."

*~*END*~*


End file.
